


hey stephen

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [9]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Marching Band, Mutual Pining, Romance, Songwriting, Sweet, Teen Crush, Volleyball, this is probably one of my favorites that i have written for this series so far, trumpet player!sakura, volleyball captain!sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: imagine being in love with a person and they don't see you the same way you see them—like they're made of starlight and you want to burn in their presence, but they're a million light years away from you. they're too far and too bright and too way out of your league.that's what sasuke is to sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	hey stephen

_**they're dimming the streetlights, you're perfect for me / why aren't you here tonight? / i'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out and pull me near / shine, shine, shine / hey stephen, i can give you fifty reasons why i should be the one you choose / all those other girls, well they're beautiful / but would they write a song for you?** _

_\- hey stephen, taylor swift (fearless)_

* * *

unrequited love sucks.

imagine being in love with a person and they don't see you the same way you see them—like they're made of starlight and you want to burn in their presence, but they're a million light years away from you. they're too far and too bright and too way out of your league.

that's what sasuke is to sakura.

she's content by simply watching him as the center of everyone's attention, surrounded by his closest friends and admired by the whole student body. the student council president and the captain of the volleyball team—sasuke uchiha caught her heart in a trance. it's so easy, really. he didn't even have to try.

she can still remember the first time she met him when it was back in their first year. it was the semifinals for the prefectural tournament and he was the rookie setter of konoha high school, the underdog of the whole season. she stood among the crowd, in awe of his sheer talent and focus, and screamed as they won their ticket to their school's first finals appearance in 5 years. all because of this first-year beautiful boy.

she remembered bumping into him after the game, she was nervous with her crooked glasses and he was gorgeous with his sweat dripping down on him. she uttered a shy congratulations with her eyes cast downwards while she missed the intense stare of sasuke on her, curious and amused. after hearing his polite thanks, sakura blasted towards the exit and hid her reddening cheeks, praying to all the deities to save her from the embarrassment. she didn't see sasuke's attempt to talk to her a little longer and his small smile as he watched her almost stumble in her haste.

and now, they're in their third year and he's finally the captain that will lead konoha high school volleyball team to their first nationals appearance this year. and sakura? she's still hopelessly in love with him from the bleachers, cheering with her trumpet as part of the marching band club and her heart on her hands. she still congratulates him whenever they win (which is always) and can now make small talks with him, but she still couldn't handle the beat of her heart whenever she sees his face.

sasuke on the other hand still says his thanks, and even says hi whenever they see each other in school. at this point, he's annoyed that she still hasn't noticed that his members tease him every time he does; and his pink cheeks whenever he sees her being too focused on whatever she's listening on her earphones.

the school was buzzing with life and you can feel the excitement filling the air because of the upcoming tournament. the band will be there of course, so sakura was almost always staying afterschool because of band practice. today, the session's already over but she stayed in the music room fiddling with the piano to finish something.

she's been wanting to speak with sasuke and confess her feelings. it's been 2 years, and this is her last chance to say her piece. she just wants to let him know she admires him so much, that she thinks he's the best player of all, and that she wrote a song for him. this is the only way she can express her feelings—music.

she couldn't seem to finish the remaining lyrics and now she's stuck. she's getting frustrated and she knows she's not gonna be able to finish this today so she decided to take a break. there's no one around anymore inside the school so she left the music room's door ajar when she went down to get some drink. that's the exact moment sasuke went past the open door she left.

fresh from his meeting from the council and on the way to his volleyball practice for the game next week, he noticed the open door of the music room. thinking that there was no one there, he went inside and checked before closing it. he saw a guitar out of its case and a bag haphazardly strewn across the floor, sheets of paper littering the top of the baby piano. the window was open and suddenly a strong wind swept away the papers and he immediately scrambled his way to pick them up.

growing up with his mother who taught him to read notes, he recognized the school's theme among them and the ones that the band plays when they cheer for them during games. when he got them all, he stood up and was about to put it back on the piano's surface when he saw his name on the top of one stationary paper among the music sheets.

hey, sasuke. all those other girls, well... they're beautiful;

but would they write a song for you?

-sakura

there was only one sakura in this school, and she has pink hair and red cheeks and she makes his heart race. seeing her name on paper even made his heart beat twice as much. _she likes me?_ , he thought.

"sasuke-kun!" a bewildered voice behind him exclaimed. he dropped the papers on the piano and looked back at the owner of the said voice. he felt his heart on his throat.

he'd never seen her like this—hair in disarray and wild green eyes in display. he didn't know they were this vivid, they're always been hidden with her thick black frames. sasuke saw her grip her yogurt drink tighter; he swallowed.

"sorry... i didn't mean to intrude," he started. "i saw the door was open and thought there was no one occupying it. i'm really sorry."

sasuke saw her eyes went back to the stack of papers he was holding earlier and watched her became the color of her hair. "it's okay," she whispered. "no harm done."

she fidgeted some more and he took pity on her, "i should go. i'm late for volleyball practice, our council meeting got extended." sakura just nodded her head, still trying not to look directly at him. sasuke frowned.

_look at me. you like me, right?_

but of course he didn't want to put her on the spot, that would be ungentlemanly of him, pressuring someone to tell him her feelings when he can't even do the same to her. standing a little straighter, he said, "well, i'll be on my way. bye, sakura."

she just nodded her head and her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him and _she's so pretty pretty pretty_ sasuke had to grip his fist hard to keep himself from touching her face.

sasuke fought his blush and proceeded to the door when a grip on his shirt prevented him from going out. he saw her calloused fingers tangled on the hem of it, and his eyes traveled from them to her. she's mulling over her thoughts, he can see it as clear as day, and she pursed her lips when she gathered them together.

"good luck," she said, looking straight into his eyes. and then she smiled at him, "good luck on your games next week."

he could hear his heartbeat ringing on his ears, and he couldn't help the small grin forming on his lips. adrenaline came in—the rush that he feels whenever he does his first jump serve, the exhilaration thrumming through his body when he gets a service ace, the fire in his veins whenever they win.

"of course," he answered back. in an attempt at letting her know what he feels, he brushed his hand on hers that was still gripping his shirt and she shyly took it back. "we'll win them all."

the look on her eyes told him of her faith and her admiration, and he almost drowned in it. he wanted to stay there with her and talk some more, _talk forever_ , but he has to practice to make sure he really wins them all.

sasuke walked towards the hallway on his way to the court when he turned around and exclaimed loudly along the deserted halls of their school, "sakura!"

she whipped her head towards him, eyes wide and thrilled, "y-yes?"

he smirked, "when we win, you better play your song for me. okay?"

sasuke fought the laughter tickling his throat when he saw her surprised face and the impulse to run to her side again to see it up close. he just slightly waved his hand as he went to his practice with renewed determination.

/

in the end, sasuke and sakura had to learn:

unrequited love sucks, until you learn that the person you like actually likes you back.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
